


Life and Death

by oceantears



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Bucky is Death, Death, Friendship, M/M, Magical Realism, Metaphors, Rating May Change, Slow Updates, Steve is Life, life - Freeform, title may change, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Life does not know why it started. Neither does Death.The two of them have always been and will always be, as long as there is still a moving thing on this earth. They are forces to be reckoned with, eternal and powerful. They are as different as two beings can possibly be, but at the same time, they’re equal.Life and Death are two sides of the same coin and everybody knows how the coin will fall – first Life, then Death.It has always been this way.Or: Steve is Life and Bucky is Death and together, they might just find peace.





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I really don`t know where I`m going with this story, so please forgive me if it takes a wild turn somewhere. I hope you enjoy this prolouge-thing, though. :)  
> Also, the title as well as the rating may change later on!  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me where I made mistakes!  
> Have fun <3

Death walks alone in Life’s shadow, an everlasting silent companion.  
It has always been this way.  
\----------------

Life does not know why it started. Neither does Death.  
The two of them have always been and will always be, as long as there is still a moving thing on this earth. They are forces to be reckoned with, eternal and powerful. They are as different as two beings can possibly be, but at the same time, they’re equal.  
Life and Death are two sides of the same coin and everybody knows how the coin will fall – first Life, then Death.  
It has always been this way.  
\----------------

Life is the light that shines through every crack; Life is the state that lasts forever. Life continues being even when the humans, the animals, the plants, do not.  
Life is the breath of fresh air that comes when spring arrives. Life is the cry of a new-born baby, protected in the happy mother’s arms. Life is the joy shown in a person’s shining eyes. 

But Life also is the screams of wounded men and woman on the battle field, the blood that comes from their wounds. Life is the sound of a trigger and the milliseconds it takes the bullet to reach the target. Life is the despair that comes with existing, with being, the anguish and pain, the suffering.  
Life is all that and so much more.  
Life is everything but one thing – Death.

Death is the relief that comes when the suffering finally stops. Death is the last escape for many and Death means no more pain.  
Death is Life’s companion and they despise each other.  
\--------

Once, there only was Life in the many forms it takes, wandering on earth, creating, watching and protecting. But everything has to come to an end and that was a lesson even Life had to learn, had to accept. Because he alone had not been powerful enough to put an end to the things he started, he had not been able to do anything but watch the animals, the plants and the people he had created wither and suffer until they were but hollow shells, bound to an existence they couldn`t escape. They had been bound by Life`s power, a power strong enough to create them but too weak to undo them when their time had come. And Life had suffered; he had felt the pain they, his creations, had to endure. And therefore, he had taken action. He had done his best to eradicate the suffering, to rectify the wrong he had caused. And thus, Death was born.  
Death was everything Life was not and it had been difficult and painful for Life to conjure this ultimate opposite if himself. It had taken many days, which faded into weeks and months, months of inactivity, months of nothing new being born, but he had done it. Life had conjured up another eternal force, the contrary of his own powers, his ultimate contradiction. Death was looming and dark to Life`s small and slight and quick and he never spoke a word. Not once.  
But despite this, despite their differences and methods, they always travelled together across the earth, first Life, then Death. Life was always a step ahead, always the quicker one, lithe and burning with the knowledge that he conjured, that he _gave_ and created. Death was trailing in Life’s shadow, an ever-lasting silent companion, picking up the scattered remains of the creatures Life had called into existence when they grew too tired or too old to keep up with the fast pace Life had set for them.  
Death picked them up, every single one of them and placed them gently in his arms, allowed them the peace that came with it. The peace that came with Death. 

And like this, they wandered around the world, Life and Death. The leader and the follower, one as strong as the other and neither willing or able to exist without the other. Life set the pace ad Death travelled behind, unwavering, the silent companion that humans feared so much. They were together always, inseparable even though they could not have been more different from one another and loathed the other`s mere presence, the implications that came with it. 

Life loathed Death for his existence showed him that Life was not strong enough to do and undo all on his own, he showed him that he was in need of help, even though he was eternal, had always been and would always be.  
And Death despised Life for Life was everything he desperately wished to be. He wished, he wanted to be seen not as the doom, not as the reaper, not as a necessary evil, but be met with the same happiness and positivity that Life had grown so accustomed to. Death envied Life and everything he represented – the eternal power, the happiness, the hope. 

The both of them envied each other and still continued to help, to exist and to work as a team. There was no other way – Life would always be and with him came Death and thus, one without the other would never be again. There was no other way, not anymore. Their existences would always be with the other and there was nothing and no one that could change that.

Or so they thought.


End file.
